


Always with you

by Giggleteehee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giggleteehee/pseuds/Giggleteehee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku are about to leave for their mastery test, all they need to do is say goodbye to Kairi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always with you

“You two ready?” Micky asked

“Just waiting for Kairi.” Sora told him

Today was the day that Sora and Riku would leave for Master Yan Sid’s castle, for the test of mastery. Micky, Donald and Goofy had come to pick them up and take them there. They told Kairi when they’d be leaving so why was she late. Was it because it was raining?

Sora was worried and was about to go look for her when they saw her coming. “Kairi!” Sora cheered

“Sorry I’m late guys.” She huffed hiding her face with her hood “Weathers stronger than I thought.” She laughed but it sounded kind of hollow. Riku got suspicious.

“It’s getting pretty bad. We should head in before we get too wet. Sora take your time for the both of us, ok?” he said dragging Donald and Goofy in. “See ya Kairi.”

“Bye Riku.” She waved

“… Are you ok Kairi?” Sora finally asked when everyone was gone

“Of course. Why do you ask?” she wouldn't meet his eyes

“You just seem kinda different, that’s all.” He tilted his head to get a better look at her face but the rain and hood hid them

“I’m fine… Just… Just make sure to come back quicker this time, ok?” her voice shook. Sora saw water running down her face and knew it wasn’t rain

“I promise.” He smiled hugging her “I’m sorry I made you wait so long and I’m sorry I have to leave again.”

“I know, it’s alright I understand.” She sniffed hugging him back tightly

“Was that why you were late?”

“Haha a little, sorry.” She pulled back to look at him, the tears all gone “I use to be scared that you guy wouldn’t return but now I know you’re stronger than any darkness.” She grinned and Sora hugged her again

“I have your charm. If I ever get lost that’ll help guide me.” He assured her.

“You better get going.” She pulled away again

“Yeah.” Sora was about to board when he got a crazy idea.

He ran back to her and took one hand in his own and placed his other on her cheek. He leaned forward and the longest seconds in his life their lips touched. When they pulled away they laughed.

“Remember, I’m always with you.” He told her, resting his head on hers

“I’m always with you too.”

When Sora finally got on the ship he waved good bye before the doors closed. He didn’t join the others until they were long gone from Destiny Island. When he came into the cockpit he sat next to Riku.

“She alright now?” He asked, not bothering to look

“Yeah she’ll be fine.” Sora smiled.


End file.
